


An Incredibly Awesome, Amazing Thing

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cuteness, good news
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes has news for Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incredibly Awesome, Amazing Thing

Mercedes bounced up and down in her driver’s seat.  "Come on, dammit.“   She knocked her phone against her ear a few times, toying with the keys before switching it to bluetooth and synching it with the car.  "Pick up the phone, Sam!”

—

Sam skittered out of the bathroom, sliding around the corner and into Finn’s bedroom, grabbing his phone and smiling.  Mercedes.  Of course it was.  His ringer, ripped from her Disco Inferno performance, had given it away before he saw the picture.  "What’s up, beautiful?“

"Oh, Sam, thank God.  I’m coming to get you right now,” she breathed into the phone, throwing the car into reverse and whipping out of her driveway.  

His green eyes widened.  "What’s wrong?  Are you okay?“  His mind raced to a million different things that could be going horribly wrong, not the least of which being… He shook that thought from his mind immediately.  That couldn’t have been it.  

"I’m fine, I’m fine,” she answered.  "I mean, I think I’m fine.  I’m just…  I need to see you.“  She turned the corner onto the wooded road that lead between her house and the development that the Hudson-Hummel house was in.  "I really need to see you.”

He chuckled.  "Am I that irresistable?“ he asked, sliding his sneakers on quickly and heading downstairs.  "I mean, after school wasn’t…”

“Samuel-” she interrupted.  "I will not have you talking about me like that when Mrs. Hudson or Mr. Hummel can hear you.“

The blond shook his head, clicking the front door behind him.  "No one’s home.  Mrs. Hudson is taking Finn and Rachel out for a pre-wedding dinner, Mr. Hudson is out of town and Kurt… well…” a loud moan came from the open window above.  "Well, he’s home but he’s got Blaine in there with him so if he were to judge me…“  He stopped, looking back up at the window.  "You know, I should probably record some of this noise for blackmail purposes…”

“SAM!” she screeched.  "If you do, you won’t be hearing any similar noises from me for a month.“  She was shocked at her own threat and smiled, knowing that that wasn’t something she could ever hold true.  She turned the corner into the development.  "Alright, I’m two streets away.  I’m hanging up.”

“Okay, love,” he said, hearing the disconnect on the other end.  What the hell was she up to.  He wandered down to the driveway, taking out his phone again and playing with the pocket Light Saber.  When Mercedes’ navy sedan pulled into the driveway, she leaned over, swinging the door open and beckoning him in.  "Well, someone’s in a rush.“  He unbuttoned his shirt, revealing the t-shirt underneath.  

She laughed brightly, tapping the horn in an effort to startle Kurt and Blaine.  She’d tell them later but… for now the idea of Blaine falling off of Kurt and onto the floor, clamoring for his missing clothes was enough of a laugh.  Sam laughed too, knowing exactly what happened.  "So… Did you eat?” she asked.

He thought about it.  "Well, I had a pack of bagel bites right after I got home, but it’s almost eight, so…“ He made a ‘sort of’ hand signal.

"A simple no would have sufficed, Sam,” she answered, flicking her left turn signal on and starting on the way, “Breadsticks okay?  My treat.”

“Your treat?” Sam objected, turning to her, scoffing.  "No, no, my lady.  That’s not how…“ 

She cut across him, very strong, "I’m serious, Sam.”  They pulled up to a stop light and she looked over at him.  "My treat.“

Suddenly, a truly frightening thought entered his mind and he had to ask, "Are you breaking up with me?”

“What?!  No.  Sam,” she laughed at his desperation to know what was happening, before realizing that he was being serious and he was working the pout.  "Stop.  I have something I need to tell you and I just…“  She searched for the right way to put it to reassure him that it was all going to be okay.  "It’s important.”

“Okay, fine.  I get it.” He nodded, before looking back at her.  "Do I get a hint?“

She looked out the window, debating on whether or not he really should get one.  "It’s completely and utterly your fault.”  She shot a big smile at him, putting her hand on his leg. 

“My fault?”  He looked around, trying to figure out what in the hell it could be.  "And it’s a good thing?“ He asked again.

Her smile grew to the point that it almost hurt.  "An incredibly awesome, amazing thing.”  She bounced a little bit and looked at him.  

Horror fell over Sam.  Maybe he’d been right.  He blurted it out.  "Are you pregnant?“

Mercedes swerved a bit, almost driving off the road.  When the shock wore off, it was almost funny.  "Are you kidding?”

“Okay.  I was just…” He realized that she would have told him that already and became overly embarrassed.  "I’m not…“  

"It’s okay.  Just… whew.”  She shook her head, exhaling.  "Don’t even ask that one.  Just no.“  Well, at least he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  At least she knew that if it were to ever happen, it wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen.

They pulled into the parking lot and Sam bolted around the car, opening the door for her and taking her by the hand.  "Okay.  So, how is this my fault?”

Mercedes free hand came down with a thwack on his shoulder.  "Can’t you wait until we get inside?“

He nodded.  "I guess,” taking off at a run and taking her along with him.  "We’re inside,“ he panted. 

Even though she was amused at his enthusiasm, she had to milk this for all it was worth.  "I thought what I had here was a boyfriend, not a babysitting job, Sam.”  Her face turned serious and she pointed him in the direction of the hostess while she fixed her shoe, disheveled from the running.

“Okay,” he conceded, kissing her on the top of the head.  "I’m sorry.“  He turned around and walked over to the hostess, who moved them immediately to a booth in the back.

The pair put in their orders and chatted for a little while before Mercedes broke down and had to tell him.  She reached across the table, taking Sam’s hand in her own.  "Alright.  Are you ready?”

He scooched forward, leaning over the table, not wanting to miss a syllable.  "I’ve been ready for the better part of a half hour.“  His green eyes widened as he stared into her browns. 

"Fine.  Okay,” she blushed a little, “So, do you remember how you put that video of me doing Disco Inferno online?”  That question was more or less unnecessary but she needed to ask anyway.

“Of course,” he rolled his eyes, urging her to continue.

“Well, a record producer from LA called me tonight.”  Sam’s draw dropped.  She paused momentarily before continuing, slowly.  "They want me to do some work in the studio with them.  They’re most likely just going to keep me as a back-up singer but I mean…“  Sam remained silent, at a loss.  Mercedes was crushed.  She thought he’d be happy for her.  She pulled her hands back, staring dumbly at her thumbs, mumbling.  "A lot of really incredible people start as backup and it builds to be such an amazing way to get your name out there.”  She didn’t know why, but she was really disappointed that he wasn’t excited. 

They remained silent for a moment and Sam regained his position with the living.  He chased his hands after hers.  "Are you serious?“  His smile broadened in contrast to the pure shock he wore a moment before and it was contagious.  "Mercedes. That’s incredible.”  He tried to keep his voice lowered but he just couldn’t.  "You’re going to be a real recording artist.  I told you.  I told you it would happen.“  He smiled, taking in every aspect of this moment with his beautiful, talented girlfriend.  "I can’t… Are you serious?" 

She bounced a little, pulling herself forward to meet him.  "I’m so serious.  And it never would have happened without you.”  She kissed his hands.

Sam objected.  "I take no credit.  You’d have made it with or without me.“  He laughed, shaking a little, trying to take everything in.  "I mean… I can’t help but be a little proud that the happening had something to do with me but…”

The couple finished their dinners and moved for the door, standing outside in the early summer air together, leaning against her trunk.  It was surreal.  Her life was beginning and in such an incredible direction.  He still had another year, but The Hudson-Hummels said that they would be more than pleased to have him stay with them so he could finish out high school with his friends so his senior year would, hopefully, be just as amazing.  He couldn’t keep himself from tearing up a little, looking at her like this.  So happy and… so ready to be the amazing person she deserved to be.  "I’m so proud of you, Mercedes.“

Her smile softened as she muttered a quick, embarrassed, "Thank you.

"I love you.”  And he’d said it.  Sam had said the three words that he’d been wanting to say for almost a year.  but did she feel the same way.  She’d just gotten out of a reasonably long relationship and, “I mean… uh.  I… I’m sorry.”  Had he really just screwed this up that bad?  She wasn’t saying anything.  Why wasn’t she saying anything?  He clamored, needing to apologize over and over.  "I’ve just wanted to say that for… But I… if you don’t… if there’s not…“  He grew silent.

Mercedes stared at him for a while.  She hadn’t expected him to be the one to say it first.  It was amazing that he did, but still she hadn’t expected it, not that she didn’t want him to.  She reached her hand up and placed it on his neck, pulling the idiot down to her.  "I love you, too." 

Sam smiled, shocked that she felt the same way.  He leaned down, closing the gap between the two of them and he did what he’d been waiting to do since she called him earlier that evening; he kissed her.


End file.
